


My Heart is in Your Hands

by Louise_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_SPN/pseuds/Louise_SPN
Summary: Little dean x reader fic!First work on here! I’ve written some tumblr fics before and dabbled in general writing but I wanted to write this to start getting into the swing of things.





	My Heart is in Your Hands

When he kisses you it’s breathtaking.  
You tense with uncertainty and confusion, all the air from your lungs somehow becoming non existent, you feel as though you’re in free fall.  
The way his lips feel pressed against yours as his calloused hands tangle in your hair should be filling you with inexplicate joy and lust but instead you feel anxiety itching it’s way forward until it bursts out your mouth in a sudden exclamation of;

“Why?” 

Dean pulls back from your questioning lips with a sigh. Only now do you understand why your cheeks felt wet, as you see warm liquid pour from his eyes and down his own face. He looks just as entirely distressed as you feel.  
His eyes clench shut as your voice finally gets through to him, and he shakes his head back and forth, muttering apologies among other whispered words.

“Look at me Dean, why did you kiss me?” You blurt out.

His eyes meet yours for no more than a second and you feel your heart ache for him without knowing the reason. He looks terrified. His lips start to move again and you almost wonder if you’ve gone deaf until you hear the tiniest murmur of his words.

“I thought you were gone, I thought I’d lost you Y/N.”

His eyes meet yours again, this time looking even more scared and you wonder if he’s mirroring your own. You don’t understand. You’ve been this close to death before and he has done nothing more than shout. He’d then pat you on the back or bring you in for a short hug to let you know he wasn’t really mad, just worried.  
But it’s always just been worry, not fear.  
So why was he now kissing you as if he was under a spell. Why was he crying for you and shaking like a wounded dog. Why was he-

“I love you!” He shouts with a hoarse cry, and just like that you understood.

You reach out to pull him closer again and repeat his last words back to him like a mantra. Your own tears now wetting the shoulder of his flannel, as he breathed you in.

You look up into his eyes again and see relief. Genuine relief and happiness. He smiles tearily down at you as he swoops down to bring his mouth to your own. 

This time you feel amazing. You can finally give in to it and enjoy the feeling of his lips, how smooth they are and how he somehow knows exactly how you like to be kissed. How he knows that you like it when he pulls your bottom lip between his teeth and runs his tongue along it, you wonder if you’ve ever told him drunkingly.  
His hands tangle in your hair again now but more so in lust than terror.  
Your body automatically presses to his and he finally lets your close the door behind you.  
You’d been about to leave before he approached you and spun you around before you could even realise what had happened.

He pulls away from you and heaves in a struggled breath before he tilts his head back and laughs. A deep rumbling laugh that soon has you joining him. He brings you into him and you nuzzle your head into his chest and he kisses the top your head with such tenderness that you nearly melt.

“I really love you sweetheart, I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have you. My heart is in your hands, it has been since I first seen you. And I’d like to have yours in mine if you let me.”

“You’ve had mine since I heard you speak Dean. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Also any requests or ideas are welcomed:)


End file.
